The Many Adventures of Nick the Fox
Mewniverse Falls' movie spoof of Disney's 1977 animated musical film "The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh" Cast *Winnie the Pooh - Nick Wilde (Zootopia) *Piglet - Kion (The Lion Guard) *Tigger - Bagheera (The Jungle Book) *Rabbit - Jock (Lady and the Tramp) *Eeyore - Baloo (The Jungle Book) *Owl - Rafiki (The Lion King) *Kanga - Margaret (Regular Show) *Roo - Buster (We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story) *Kessie and Nemo (OC) as themseles (Roo's siblings) (Kessie is from the Winnie the Pooh franchise, even though it's the same thing) *Christopher Robin - Nate Gardner (Storks) *Gopher - Timothy Q. Mouse (Dumbo) *Judy Hopps, Bunga, Fuli, Beshte and Ono as themselves Scenes *"The Many Adventures of Nick the Fox" Part 1: Our Story Begins ('Nick the Fox') *"The Many Adventures of Nick the Fox" Part 2: Nick's Stoutness Exercises *"The Many Adventures of Nick the Fox" Part 3: "Rumbly in My Tumbly" *"The Many Adventures of Nick the Fox" Part 4: Nick Visits Nate *"The Many Adventures of Nick the Fox" Part 5: A Failed Honey Attempt *"The Many Adventures of Nick the Fox" Part 6: Lunch at Jock's/Nick Gets Stuck *"The Many Adventures of Nick the Fox" Part 7: Nick and Rafiki Meet Timothy *"The Many Adventures of Nick the Fox" Part 8: Stuck as Stuck Can Be *"The Many Adventures of Nick the Fox" Part 9: Timothy Stops By/"DON'T FEED THE FOX!" *"The Many Adventures of Nick the Fox" Part 10: Nick Will Soon Be Free ("Mind Over Matter") *"The Many Adventures of Nick the Fox" Part 11: "A Rather Blustery Day" *"The Many Adventures of Nick the Fox" Part 12: Nick Visits Kion *"The Many Adventures of Nick the Fox" Part 13: Tea Time with Rafiki *"The Many Adventures of Nick the Fox" Part 14: Nick Meets Bagheera (Part 1) *"The Many Adventures of Nick the Fox" Part 15: Nick Meets Bagheera (Part 2) *"The Many Adventures of Nick the Fox" Part 16: "Heffalumps and Woozles" *"The Many Adventures of Nick the Fox" Part 17: "The Rain Rain Rain Came Down Down Down" *"The Many Adventures of Nick the Fox" Part 18: Over the Waterfall *"The Many Adventures of Nick the Fox" Part 19: The Hero Party.Kion Gives His House to Rafiki *"The Many Adventures of Nick the Fox" Part 20: The Bouncing Chapter *"The Many Adventures of Nick the Fox" Part 21: Jock's Meeting *"The Many Adventures of Nick the Fox" Part 22: The Plan to Unbounce Bagheera is Put Into Action *"The Many Adventures of Nick the Fox" Part 23: Jock Lost in the Mist *"The Many Adventures of Nick the Fox" Part 24: 'Panthers Don't Like Ice Skating' *"The Many Adventures of Nick the Fox" Part 25: Bagheera Gets Stuck/Jagular Hunting *"The Many Adventures of Nick the Fox" Part 26: Bagheera is Saved/No More Bouncing? *"The Many Adventures of Nick the Fox" Part 27: We Say Goodbye *"The Many Adventures of Nick the Fox" Part 28: End Credits Songs *At the end credits - "Flashlight" by Jessie J Gallery Profile - Nick Wilde.jpg|Nick Wilde as Winnie the Pooh Kion (Teenager).png|Kion as Piglet Profile - Bagheera.jpg|Bagheera as Tigger Jock.jpg|Jock as Rabbit Profile - Baloo.jpg|Baloo as Eeyore Rafiki in The Lion King.jpg|Rafiki as Owl Margaret-regular-show-85.2.jpg|Margaret as Kanga Buster-were-back-a-dinosaurs-story-3.52.jpg|Buster as Roo Nate-gardner-storks-5.25.jpg|Nate Gardner as Christopher Robin Profile - Timothy Q. Mouse.jpg|Timothy Q. Mouse as Gopher Profile - Judy Hopps.jpg|Judy Hopps, Profile - Bunga.png|Bunga, Fuli.jpg|Fuli, Beshte in The Lion Guard.jpg|Beshte Profile - Ono.png|and Ono as themselves Category:Mewniverse Falls Category:Winnie the Pooh Movies Category:Winnie the Pooh Movie Spoofs Category:The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh Movies Category:The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh Movie spoof Category:The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh Movie Spoof Category:The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh Movies Spoofs